


One Thing

by Penrose_Forgeries



Series: Samzuka Dorks [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cute swimming boyfriends, Fluffy, M/M, ONESIE, Sick Rin, look I didn't angst!, samzuka dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penrose_Forgeries/pseuds/Penrose_Forgeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Ai have been together for a year and to celebrate Ai buys Rin a present: a shark onesie</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Random fluff attack! I do not own the characters, I just like to play god with them :) thoughts?

"Seriously?"

That was the first word that came to mind as Rin looked at the 'present' from his boyfriend of one year Aiichirou Nitori. The two were in their dorm room after a day of borderline disgustingly cliché celebrations together, including everything from lunch and ice cream on the water front, secret kisses in a romantic movie, and even a peaceful walk back to the dorms under the cherry blossoms as the sun set.

They were just getting ready for bed when Ai's eyes lit up as he remembered the other surprise he had gotten Rin (they had already exchanged small gifts this morning, nothing overly fancy just handmade presents).

The present that had left Rin somewhat dumbstruck was a bright red (where had he even found this thing) shark onesie.

"Seriously! It's really cuddly and warm and soft don't you think?" Ai told him with a beaming smile and really Rin wasn't sure if he was kidding or being serious.

Running his hand over the fabric he had to admit it was soft…

"Well thanks babe," he replied a little uncertainly before admitting, "I doubt I'll ever use it…"

Ai shrugged, not at all put out from the response, "Well at least now if you ever need one you have one!"

Rin laughed as he tried to think of what kind of situation would ever warrant the need for a bright red shark onesie as he got up to put it in the top of the wardrobe, "Yeah true!" he agreed before smiling at him and pulling him to the bed, "But for now I'd rather cuddle with you."

~~~

Three months passed and the weather grew colder and try as he might Rin somehow managed to catch the flu that was going around (he blamed Haru). After the fourth time his sneezing interrupted the class his teacher sent him back to his dorm to rest, telling him not to come back to class until he was healthy again.

Rin sent Ai a text to tell him he couldn't meet him at lunch and that he would see him back at the dorm.

Arriving back to the room the red head looked around for something warm to wear his swim team jacket just not cutting it. Rifling through the wardrobe in search of a better jumper or maybe more blankets, something bright red caught his eye…

~~~

Ai unlocked the door to the dorm, trying to stay as silent as possible in case Rin was sleeping. He had told him that morning not to go to class but would the stubborn red head ever listen? Of course not!

After he had read the text the younger had decided to bring his beloved some hot soup, knowing that Rin would most likely be hibernating beneath a mountain of blankets and would therefore not bother to go in search of food.

As much as he loved him, his senpai could be such a baka sometimes.

"Rin?" he called softly, stepping further into the room. The sight that met his light blue eyes melted away any annoyance he felt.

There, snuggled up in a bright red shark onesie, was a fast asleep Rin.

Placing the soup on the small table, Ai walked closer and placed a gentle kiss on his hot forehead. "Sleep well love…"


End file.
